The brindle in the thorns
by Tallstar07
Summary: StarClan thought Brindleface was never meant to be killed by dogs, so they send her back to be reincardnated as Thornkit, the only she-cat in the litter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw Adopted from winxclubfan1
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another new story. I will try to give you frequent updates on this one. And I believe I have a few copyrights to deal out.**

**Warriors (C) by Erin Hunter**

**The idea for this story was adopted from winxclubfan1 **

* * *

><p>The blue gray she-cat came out of the shadows, then sat down in front of the smaller she-cat, and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. "There's been a terrible mistake," she said, her voice was low. "During the dog attack, you was not suppose to die."<p>

The dappled gray she-cat glanced at her former leader. "What do you mean, Bluestar?"

Bluestar took a deep breath. "You was killed before your time." She waved her tail into the tiny sparkling pool that was beside her. "Other members of StarClan have decided to send you back."

The she-cat's eyes widened.

"It is only fair, Brindleface. You wasn't suppose to die to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. All that was a mistake." She glanced at the pool as a picture formed. "You will be reincarnated. Squirrlflight is currently pregnant right now. You will be one of her kits."

Brindleface dipped her head. "Thank you, Bluestar." She purred. "But will I have any memories of this life?"

Bluestar sighed, then shook her head. "I'm sorry. But you will have something called flashes. Its just things that will pop up every once in a while and you will think that you've been there and done that before. But as for actual memories, I'm afraid you won't have none. Now it is time." She pointed with her tail towards the sparkling pool. "You must drink from that."

She dipped her head, then bent down to drink from the pool. Memories flashed through her mind, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight gave a cry of agony as the last kit- a gray tabby- slid into the nest.<p>

Leafpool pressed on her belly. "That's the last one." She said, after nipping the sac off of the newest kit. Then she licked her fur the wrong way.

The kit mewed in protest.

Leafpool picked her up, then set her into her nest with her brothers. "Three toms, one she-cat."

Brambleclaw slid into the den,e then sat down beside his mate. "What should we name them?"

She thought a moment. "The black tom will be Shadowkit." She decided. "You name the next one."

Brambleclaw thought a moment. "The dark brown tom will be Tigerkit."

She glanced at him wearily, her green eyes wide for a moment, then glanced down at the other tom. "Hm.. he's got a ginger pelt, just like Firestar." She purred. "His name will be Flamekit." She glanced over at Leafpool. "You can have the honor of naming the only she-cat."

Leafpool looked down at the small gray tabby. "Her name will be Thornkit." She purred, then walked quietly out of the nursery.

Squirrelflight glanced over at Brambleclaw, then purred. "Shadowkit, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Thornkit." She purred, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Firestar," a whisper sounded close to his ear. "There's something I must tell you."<p>

The ginger tom glanced up, and saw the familiar dappled pelt. "Spottedleaf?"

She placed her tail into his mouth. "Shh. Yes it's me. But follow me." She walked out of the den and towards the nursery.

Firestar got up and followed her.

Spottedleaf stopped in the mouth of the nursery. "One of Squirrelflight's kits are a reincarnation to a gentle nursing queen who used to be here." She pointed with her tail towards the gray tabby. "She's destined for great things. But one of these kits.." she shivered. "Will be treading down the path that's wrong."

Firestar shivered, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from Spottedleaf's warning.

He woke up, scrabbling in his nest; but when he glanced around, he realized that it was just a dream. He gave a sigh of relief, until he remembered Spottedleaf's warning. "You have never been wrong before," he whispered, half to himself. "I just hope you're wrong about this."

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Who is Spottedleaf's warning about? Tell me who you think in the reviews. Press that button now, and review.. please. I'll be waiting...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my reviewer, winxclubfan1 and I would also like to thank Ravenwing of Thunderclan on being the first follower of this story. So please readers, favorite, follow or review. I need to know there's people who like this story. Thanks in advanced! **

**Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me. I only made up Shadowkit, Tigerkit, and Flamekit. Thornkit belongs to winxclubfan1, as does the idea for this story.**

* * *

><p><em>The ground felt warm underpaw, with sqirming kits suckling at my belly. i was mourning over something, even though I'm not sure what it was when a ginger tom steps into the nursery, a bundle of white fur dangling from his jaws. He sits the kitten on the ground, and stares at me. I'm not sure what he asks, nor what I said, but I turned my head away. Obviously very upset about something. Then one of the nursing queens whisper something to me... though I'm not sure what. Then the ginger tom puts the crying kit next to my belly, and I watch as he starts suckling next to my other two kits. The ginger tom says something else.. but I can't understand what he's saying.<em>

Thornkit quickly sat up, glancing around in alarm. What was that? She glanced out of the nursery, the sun was already up. The sun was always up when she woke up. She got to her paws, then walked out of the nursery. Her brothers were already out here, playing catch with the mouse. She rolled her eyes. _As usual. _She slipped silently towards the fresh kill pile.

"Look whose up." Tigerkit sneered, glancing over at her. "It's about time, Thornkit!"

She just puffed out her chest, then sat down with a huff. She was the nicest and gentlest kit in the nursery. And also the smallest. She watched her brothers playing.

Tigerkit was the biggest of the four. And he could be a little mean every once in a while. Flamekit wasn't exactly nice, nor was he mean. He was in between, always taking Tigerkit's side over hers. And Shadowkit.. sweet little Shadowkit. He wasn't as mean as the other two, and he was closest to Thornkit.

The four kits didn't hardly play with each other-atleast not with her. They played together, doing tom kit things. She sighed.

"Want to play?" Shadowkit asked, ignoring the looks his brothers gave him. "We don't mind."

Thornkit shook her head. "No, thanks."

Squirrelflight came out of the nursery and walked over to share tongues with Brambleclaw.

Thornkit watched her parents for a moment, then turned her gaze back to her brothers.

The deputy, Graystripe, was organizing patrols for the day.

Her ear twitched when she heard him call Brambleclaw's name for a hunting patrol.

"Can we go too?" Tigerkit asked, bouncing around his father's paws. "Please? Please? Please?"

Flamekit was there beside him, also wanting to go. "Can't we?"

Brambleclaw gave a purr of amusement, then shook his head. "No, kits. You cannot leave the nursery until your six moons old. You know that."

Thornkit sighed, then glanced over at Shadowkit. "That won't stop them from following." She murmured silently.

Shadowkit nodded in agreement. "I know it."

_I stood at the entrance to the nursery glancing around wearily. I called out something, I may have even screamed it. But I'm not sure what I was even looking for. Cats in the clearing even looked like they were looking around camp, in the forest everywhere! My heart felt so sad, scared, several other emotions that I couldn't detect, then it finally hit me. I knew exactly what I was looking for! My kits were missing! My heart felt like it was about to tear into. _

"Thornkit?"

She jumped at the sound of Squirrelflight's voice. "Is everything okay, dear?"

Thornkit glanced at her, then nodded."Everything is fine." She purred, then glanced around the clearing. She only saw one of her brothers. And he was standing a few mouselengths from her, looked almost as if he wanted to say something. _But where are Tigerkit and Flamekit? _"Shadowkit...?" The question was left unfinished, but he knew what she was asking.

Shadowkit shrug, glancing around. "I don't know, they must have..."

She nodded in understanding. She had never once left camp. Her brothers have many times, but she never wanted to get into trouble. She watched as her mother headed back towards the nursery, then exchanged a glance with Shadowkit. "Should we go after them?"

Shadowkit thought a moment, then shook his head. "No. They've been out more than you have, so I will go after them."

"I'm coming too." Without giving him a moment to argue, she headed for the dirtplace, little steps behind her told her that he was following.

* * *

><p>Once out of the camp, Thornkit stopped to glance around. The forest was huge! But there was no sign of Tigerkit and Flamekit. She glanced at Shadowkit. "Where could they be?"<p>

Shadowkit thought a moment. "Every time I sneak out there is one place that I always go." He started leading the way.

Thornkit glanced around, then followed him. She kept wondering what this place was.

_I was walking through the woods, then I jumped on some huge rocks. When I looked down I could see endless amount of water. It looks as if it stretches endlessly out and touches the sky on both ends. _

Thornkit jumped when she bumped into Shadowkit.

"This is the place," he whispered.

She glanced up at the huge rocks. "Oh, wow.. I feel like I've been here before."

Shadowkit glanced at her, then back at the rocks.

"Kits!" A voice hissed from behind them.

Both kits whipped around.

The voice snarled, "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

They both glanced at each other, then took a step back.

One of the RiverClan queens gasped when she saw Thornkit. Then whispered to her companion. "That kit looks so much like Brindleface."

The warriors stopped snarling, then their faces only turned to pure annoyance. "What are little scraps like you doing so far from camp. Can't ThunderClan keep up with their own kits?"

The queen that spoke earlier spoke up again. "I will escort you young uns back to your camp."

"Just remember, _kits. _Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan!" One of the warriors hissed.

The gentle queen nosed the two kits back towards their camp. She had been so saddened when she had heard the news that Brindleface had been killed. The two cats had grown up together, and even became good friends at the gathering. "Greetings, young ones. I am Mossheart."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story isn't completely canon. In this story the twolegs didn't distroy the forest, so the cats didn't have to leave. So Graystripe is still the deputy. This takes place somewhere between the first series and the new prophecy. Since I adopted this story, I might change Thornkit's name to Brindlekit... but that's just a <em>might<em>. After every story, I will be asking fun questions for you guys to answer. Sound good?**

**Question: Who are Brindleface's siblings?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. And like I previously stated in the last two chaps, this story was adopted from winxclubfan1 Thanks to my reviewer, winxclubfan1 And good job answering the question! :D Hm.. this is all I can think of to say, so.. read on! Oh, wait! One last thing.. I decided to change the main character's name to Brindlekit. It's easier that way. Thanks for reading!**

**Be kind, please read, review, follow, favorite, or.. preferably, all of the above! Thankies! **

* * *

><p>The kit sat in the middle of the clearing, staring up at her leader. A look of pure shock on her face. "Why Brindlekit? What was wrong with Thornkit?" She asked, innocently.<p>

The ginger tom glanced down at her. "You'll learn soon enough, Brindlekit." He turned away, and walked into his den.

Brindlekit sat down with a huff. She didn't understand why he'd changed her name. But she didn't have to worry about that right now. It had been a couple of moons since her and Shadowkit had met Mossheart. Mossheart seemed like a gentle RiverClan queen, very gentle. And she mentioned a.. Brindleface? Who was Brindleface? And now Firestar's changed her name to Brindlekit. She tilted her head to the side. Her and her three brothers did get into trouble. They were now confined to camp. If they slipped out again, they wouldn't be made into apprentices. She shook her head at the thought, then glanced around the clearing.

Right now, Tigerkit and Flamekit were playing a game called something like ShadowClan attack. Shadowkit opted to play with them. Brindlekit, as usual, had to sit on the sidelines and watch them. Sometimes, most times actually, it got rather boring. She turned away from her brothers, then walked into the nursery. A little nap would do. She curled up into her nest and dozed off.

_"Wake up, little one." A gentle voice murmured in her ear. Then she felt the ice cold nose of the she-cat prod her to wake up. "I must tell you something."_

_Brindlekit's eyes flickered up. Standing before her was a small mottled brown tabby. "Wh.. who are you?" She asked._

_The brown tabby gave a soft purr of amusement before answering. "Why, I am Brindleface. Like you, I once belonged to ThunderClan." Her gaze softened as she glanced at the kit. "I am you. You are me. We are one and the same."_

_Brindlekit glanced at her, confused. "How so?" She asked. _

_"I'm inside you." Came the playful reply. "StarClan granted me a new life- you. So I get to live my life over."_

_"So the images I've been seeing..." Brindlekit stopped, and glanced at the cat before her. "Are your memories?"_

_Brindleface just nodded, then beckoned with her tail. "Come young one. There's something I must show you."_

_Brindlekit followed her to a pool.. a star lit pool. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it. "So this is StarClan's hunting grounds?" She asked, curiosity lighting up her light green eyes. _

_"Yes." Was the only reply until the two she-cats stopped._

_Brindlekit almost ran into her. _

_Brindleface pointed at an image before them. It looked a bit like the ThunderClan camp, but it was covered in blood. "When I was a warrior, actually a queen, I was slain." She paused, as a vision rolled through the clearing. "I was used as bait for a pack of wild dogs. So StarClan sent me back into the world of the living so I could live again. And they sent me back as you. But I haven't come here to give you a little history about mostly who you are. I came with a warning," she paused again. "Beware of the flamed tiger." She started fading. "I need to get back inside you. You're about to wake up.." _

_"Brindleface? Wait!" But there was no reply, and she was sent back into darkness. _

"Brindlekit! Wake up!" Tigerkit hissed, shoving her away. "You was rolling all over me and you were even mewing in your sleep!" He stuck his tiny tail up in the air, then stalked off.

Brindlekit shook her head to clear it, then walked silently out of the nursery. The moon was just rising above the horizon, meaning that it was still dark. She sighed. Her apprentice ceremony wasn't far off, but she had no one to tell her dream too. Because only medicine cats have prophecies, don't they? Or was it even a prophecy?

* * *

><p>Brindlekit had drifted to sleep out of the nursery that night, and when she woke up the sun was starting to wake. She glanced around the clearing as cats started waking up and starting with their daily chores of the day. It seemed as if things were moving in slow motion from what they really were. She found a small bed in a nettle patch, then layed down. <em>Beware of the flamed tiger.. <em>she repeated in her head. She knew that if she tried to talk to anyone then they might think she was crazy. "The flamed tiger.." She whispered to herself, then glanced around the clearing.

Tigerkit and Flamekit were playing beside the freshkill pile.Brindlekit watched them. But where was Shadowkit? She narrowed her eyes against the bright rays of the sunlight, and glanced around. She couldn't see his black pelt anywhere.

"How do you know all this...?" She heard the familiar voice, her ears perked up.

"Well, when you work hard at it, and really pay attention, then you'll be able to learn it too."

She crept closer to the voices.

"What's this.." She guessed that he was probably pawing at something.

"That is catmint. It helps during an epidemic of Greencough."

Brindlekit stopped in the mouth of the medicine cat den, wrinkling her nose up at the stence of herbs. "Shadowkit?"

The black pelted tom spun around. "Oh. Hi, Brindlekit! I'm just learning about herbs from Leafpool. She's the best medicine cat ya know?"

Brindlekit purred with amusement. It looked as if her brother had found his true calling. But she still couldn't talk to him about what had been bothering her. But what about Tigerkit and Flamekit? Where did there destinies lead?

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! New chapter! Hope its worthy of all of your reviews. So.. what ya think? Tell me in a review... please? So far, I have no idea where this story is heading.. hopefully, I'll know when I get there! :) <strong>

**Question: Who should there mentors be? I know whose going to be Shadowkit's mentor. And I think I might know who will mentor Brindle/Thornkit. But what about Tigerkit and Flamekit? Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. And this story was adopted from winxclubfan1. **

**Now unto my reviewers:**

**CrimsonWarrior9785: Thanks for the constructive criticism, yah I need to work on that.. oh, and thanks for following and favoriting. **

**winxclubfan1: Thanks for helping me with that. **

**Please keep reading, reviewing, following and faving, thanks guys! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Brindlekit gave a little bounce of excitement. Today was the day! It was a couple of moons ago when she saw Shadowkit talking to Leafpool.<p>

"Hold still!" Squirrelflight said, her eyes lighting up with amusement. She was trying to smooth down her daughter's fur. "I know it's a very exciting day."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's call rang out through camp.

Brindlekit, along with her brothers, rushed out of the medicine cat den, with Squirrelflight behind them.

"I'm proud of you four." Brambleclaw said, as they passed him.

They finally reached highrock, and glanced up at their leader.

Cats were coming out of their dens.

Firestar waited until the cats he wanted was there. Then he started. "Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart. I hope Brightheart will pass down all she knows to you." He paused for a moment. "Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitestorm. And you have shown yourself to be quick and loyal. You will be the mentor to Tigerpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Tigerpaw."

Brightheart walked over to the apprentice and touched noses with him.

"Brindlekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brindlepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail will pass down all he knows to you." He glanced at his former apprentice. "Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and faithful. You will be mentor to Brindlepaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Brindlepaw."

Brindlepaw bounced forward until she was standing in front of the white warrior.

Cloudtail reached down and touched her nose.

"Flamekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Briarlight. I hope Briarlight will pass down all she knows to you." He glanced over at the brown she-cat. "Briarlight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Thornclaw, and you have shown yourself to be bright and thoughtful. You will be mentor to Flamepaw."

Briarlight touched noses with Flamepaw.

Leafpool sat down next to the high rock. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever; so it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown that he is a quick learner. Your next medicine cat will be Shadowpaw."

Firestar glanced down at the black apprentice. "Shadowpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Leafpool?"

Shadowpaw nodded. "I do!"

"Then at the half moon, you must travel to the moonstone, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Leafpool said, her voice was low and calm.

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan will go with you." Firestar announced.

Leafpool walked over and touched noses with Shadowpaw.

"Tigerpaw! Brindlepaw! Flamepaw! Shadowpaw!" The clan cheered.

Brindlepaw smiled, glancing around at the warriors. _An apprentice at last! _She purred to herself. Her purr died down when she heard Tigerpaw and Flamepaw sneering.

"A medicine cat apprentice?" Tigerpaw hissed in disgust.

"Stinking of herbs?" Flamepaw joined in.

"What's wrong with that?" Shadowpaw asked. "Medicine cats are important too!"

"He's right!" Brindlepaw said, coming to stand beside her black pelted brother. "Medicine cats are important."

Tigerpaw just rolled his eyes, then stalked off.

"You're both dead to us!" Flamepaw hissed, running after Tigerpaw.

Brindlepaw watched them leave, then glanced at Shadowpaw. "I think it's cool that you decided to be a medicine cat apprentice." She walked over to her mentor. "Cloudtail, what are we doing first?"

Cloudtail glanced at her. "We start tomorrow by exploring the territory. Right now, get to know your denmates."

She nodded, then walked off to where a group of apprentices were huddled. "Hi, there."

"Hi!" A brown tabby spoke up. "Congratulations on becoming an apprentice." He purred. "I'm Whiskerpaw." He pointed to a gray and white she-cat and a black and white tom. "And these are my siblings. Snowpaw and Swiftpaw."

Brindlepaw smiled at the three apprentices. "It was nice meeting you three." She purred. "Tigerpaw and Flamepaw don't like me or Shadowpaw. So it's nice that we can have some friends here."

Snowpaw purred. "We made you three a nest in the apprentices den."

"Thank you so much." She purred. "I'm tired, this has been a really exciting day."

"Follow me," Whiskerpaw purred, walking to the apprentices den.

Brindlepaw glanced around the clearing in time to see Shadowpaw's black tail disappear into the medicine cat's den, then she followed Whiskerpaw into the apprentices den.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not exactly canon. But oh well. That's never stopped anyone from reading before, right? I hope not anyways. Welp, review, favorite, follow, you know the drill. Thank you!<strong>

**Question: Should Whiskerpaw be Brindlepaw's love interest?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chappie! I would love to thank each of my reviewers, and winxclubfan1 especially for sending me a PM and telling me to update soon.. that was just the boost I needed. Plus, I couldn't think of what to write next.. so hopefully this chapter is good.**

**Warriors are copyrighted by Erin Hunter. And this idea orginally came from winxclubfan1, I adopted it. And who knows, I might go adopt another one. You never know. Welp, I really hope you enjoy this! Review, follow, and/or favorite please! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Brindlepaw woke up to her name being called, then stood up and stretched. The only apprentice in the den was Snowpaw, and that was because she had left on the dawn patrol earlier that morning. She made her way out of the den.<p>

Cloudtail was waiting patiently for her in front of the entrance. "Ready to see the entire territory?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm ready. Will it be just us?"

"I figured you could concentrate better without your brothers." He answered, then turned away to leave camp.

She hurried after him. "Is the territory very big?"

"Big enough."

When they reached the top of the ravine, she stopped and glanced around. "Oh, wow.." she breathed. "It's huge!"

He purred with amusement, then walked on. "Come on."

"Cloudtail, wait!" A voice called behind them.

They both stopped and waited.

Leafpool quickly bounded towards them with Shadowpaw behind her. "Mind if we tag along? I need to show Shadowpaw the best places for herbs."

Cloudtail nodded. "Sure you can." He glanced down at Brindlepaw. "That okay with you?"

Brindlepaw nodded excitedly. Her and Shadowpaw had always been extremely close. She always hoped to get to explore with him by her side, as long as she didn't have to spend time with Tigerpaw and Flamepaw.

* * *

><p>"And this is the ShadowClan border." Cloudtail concluded. "Take a breath, and remember their sent."<p>

She took a deep breath, then wrinkled her nose up. "Eww!" She squeaked.

He purred with amusement.

Leafpool and Shadowpaw joined them a moment later. "Medicine cats don't share the rivarlry's that warriors do." She informed her apprentice. "You must keep that in mind."

Shadowpaw nodded.

Brindlepaw glanced over the border, then closed her eyes.

_I was out hunting in the forest, then I had been attacked by someone. I don't know who it was, but I was attacked nonetheless. The stinky sent filled my nostrils. Then the creature bit down on my throat and I was gagging-choking-on my own blood. Then I felt my body being dragged and laid somewhere close to a familiar scent that smelt of home. Home._

Brindlepaw didn't realize that her fur had started bristling; and her eyes were wide with fear. She had-or Brindleface had-been attacked by something out here.

"Brindlepaw?" Cloudtail asked. He waved his tail in front of her face. He glanced over at Leafpool. "She looks terrified."

Leafpool glanced at the young apprentice. "We should get out of here. Let's get her back to camp and see if she will tell us what's wrong."

Cloudtail nodded, he glanced at his apprentice. Could she walk on her own? He gently layed his tail over her shoulder.

Leafpool and Shadowpaw went to each of her sides to help her if she stumbled.

Cloudtail led the way back to camp, his tail still resting on her shoulders to guide her.

"Brindlepaw?" Shadowpaw whispered. "Are you okay?"

Brindlepaw looked almost as if she was in a trance. Her eyes were wide and her fur was still bristled. She looked as if she was looking at something unseen to the other cats.

When they got back to camp, Squirrelflight met them at the camp entrance. "What happened?" She prompted as she followed them into the medicine cat den.

Cloudtail glanced over at her. "I'm not sure, we got to the ShadowClan border, and she freaked out. She hasn't spoken since."

Squirrelflight hurried over to her daughter, then gave her ear a comforting lick.

Leafpool came out with poppy seeds, then sat them in front of the apprentice. "Lick these up." She instructed.

Shadowpaw wasn't sure if Brindlepaw had heard or not; until she bent her head down and licked the seeds up. Then she layed down in a nest and rested her head on her paws.

"Will she be okay?" Squirrelflight asked, fretting. "Is she sick?"

Leafpool glanced at her sister. "She'll be fine." She promised, then glanced at her apprentice. "Shadowpaw, watch over your sister, will you? I'm going to collect some herbs."

Shadowpaw nodded, then lied down next to Brindlepaw.

Leafpool beckoned Squirrelflight out of the medicine den.

Cloudtail stayed where he was, staring down at his apprentice; who was now snoring softly. He sighed, then quietly left the den.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't very long, and I apologize for that. Please do your thing now and review, follow andor favorite. **

**Fun Question: What do you think is wrong with Brindlepaw? Is she experience some kind of panic disorder? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I have been going out of my mind looking up, researching, and trying to figure why in the world Thistleclaw is in the dark forest. Did he kill someone without me knowing? Or is he just there because of his attitude? I'm so confused. If you can help me, I'd appreciate it.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me get straight to business: I would love to thank my two awesome reviewers for their awesome reviews.**

**winxclubfan1: I heard that too, but I was never sure why she chased him out. **

**Skyfur02: Oh my gosh, I just love your name! Anyways, thanks for answering about Thistleclaw. I need to read Bluestar's Prophecy again.**

**F: Thanks for the review.. and for giggling, lol XD**

**Tallstar07 does not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It had been a few moons after the incident at the ShadowClan border. Brindlepaw was now nervous about leaving the camp, so she spent most days in camp, tending to the elders. She would go out every once in a while, but only to hunt and battle train. Her hunting skills were sharp, and she could smell a mouse a mile away. But she was weak in battle training. She walked over to the fresh kill pile, then grabbed a mouse; and took a bite of it.<p>

"Ready to go hunting?" Cloudtail asked, walking over to her.

She nodded, then quickly finished the mouse. "I'm ready now."

He walked off towards the entrance.

She hurried after him.

When they got a good bit into the forest, he stopped and glanced at her. "What can you scent?"

She parted her jaws to taste the air. "I smell mouse, and squirrel, and.." She tasted the air again. "And fresh cat scent, maybe a rouge or something."

"How old is the rouge scent?" He prompted.

"I think we just missed them." She answered. "Should we follow the scent? They might still be in our territory."

Cloudtail nodded. "You will make a great warrior some day, Brindlepaw."

She purred, then crouched down. She silently followed the scent, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her mentor following her. She perked her ears so that she could hear her surroundings better.

The sound of crunching leaves sounded from up ahead. "Whose there?" She called out. The rogue scent was stronger here, so the rogue must be ahead.

"I was just passing through," a voice called out to them.

When they got close enough, they could seen the markings of the she-cat. She was a silver tabby, and from the looks of her, her kits would be due any day now.

Cloudtail walked ahead of his apprentice, then gave the she-cat a sniff. "She's no threat to us. But we do need to get her back to the camp."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't all that long, but I hope you like it anyways. Annnd, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I had ran out of ideas for this story. So.. unto the question!<strong>

**Question: Who do you think the rogue is? Friend or foe?**

**Please review, follow and/or favorite! Thank you!**


End file.
